


Gotta catch 'em all!

by NightLady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLady/pseuds/NightLady
Summary: Kara Danvers gets banned from Pokémon Go





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

Lena sat on the couch, curled up with a blanket over her legs. She had decided to watch a movie whilst she waited for Kara to return. Knowing the blonde, she may not return for at least another thirty minutes.

Imagine her surprise when her girlfriend flew in through the open window seconds later.

Lena sensed that something was wrong the moment Kara flew in, and it wasn't just because of her early return. Kara was being too quiet.

She watched the blonde with a raised eyebrow as Kara dropped her broken phone on the table carelessly. Her eyes then trailed her girlfriend as she proceeded to make her way to the refrigerator, grab a tub of ice-cream and a spoon, and sat down next to Lena on the couch. Lena watched Kara for a minute before breaking the silence between them.

"So, you want to tell me what happened? What happened to your phone?"

Blue eyes met green and Kara let out a deep sigh. "They banned me."

Lena had to bite down on her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing. Her lips twitched as she glanced at a pouting Kara, who was scooping up another spoonful of ice-cream. _God, she's just too adorable for her own good._

"Ah, and you decided to manhandle your phone?"

Kara had the decency look sheepish. "I was about to catch a Snorlax, Lena. _A Snorlax_. I opened the app to find out I've been banned and I just…lost control…"

"Don't you already have a few of those?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, for Kara gaped at her before replying, "Just because I had _two_ of those doesn't mean I didn't want more. And now I've lost it all. All my precious Pokémon and all that hard work is gone just like that!"

Before Lena could put in another word, Kara continued, "Do you know how much energy I burn flying from place to place once my super-hearing picks up on any information regarding a Pokémon's location?"

Kara was sulking now, and Lena couldn't help but smile at that. She took the tub of ice-cream from her girlfriend and drew the blonde into an embrace. Kara had just started playing Pokémon Go not long ago, and boy, was the superhero into the game. Lena recalled a few dates where Kara would 'excuse' herself momentarily just to catch a Pikachu or a Vaporeon. Her girlfriend finally stopped playing on dates when they finally came into an agreement regarding the appropriate time and place to play. Pokémon Go had distracted her girlfriend so much that Lena had felt that the game had become the third 'person' in their relationship. As such, she couldn't help but feel some joy in Kara getting banned from the game.

Just some joy though, because Lena's heart also clenches at the sight of an upset Kara. The brunette leaned in to plant a string of kisses against Kara's jawline in a bid to cheer her up a little.

"Look, screw the app, okay? They don't know what they're missing. Supergirl could've been a great spokesperson for them. How about this? I'll develop an app that could rival theirs, and you can play it however much you'll like."

Kara leaned away from the kisses and cupped Lena's cheeks with her hands. Lena leaned into the touch and peeped through her lashes at Kara. She allowed herself to be lost in the abyss of blue that was Kara's eyes.

"Really?" Kara whispered, the edges of her mouth turning upwards in a wide grin. "You'll do that for me?"

"Yes, puppy. I'll do anything for you if it makes you happy."

Mischief flashed across Kara's eyes. "Well, there's no need to develop an app for me. You can start making me very happy this instance."

The next thing Lena knew, she had been pulled atop Kara into a position that allowed her to straddle the blonde. With a knowing smile, she pressed her forehead against the Kryptonian's.

"I like what you have in mind. Kara Danvers, I choose you."

 


End file.
